Perfect
by maria.belahda
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Valentine a McKinley, elle ne connait encore personne voyons comment elle s'en sort... Klaine,Faberry et d'autres surprises...


PDV de Valentine :  
Je descendais les escaliers encore à moitié endormis et rejoignis ma sœur qui était déjà en train de déjeuner. Elle me regarda un moment et se décida enfin à parler.

... : C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ?! Je te rappel que l'on est plus en vacance et que ton car passe dans 20 min ! Tu ne vas quand même pas arriver en retard dès ton premier jour à McKinley !

Valentine : Lâche-moi Inès... Je ne serais pas en retard !

Inès : Si tu le dis !

Je finissais rapidement mon déjeuner et m'empressais de monter dans ma chambre pour m'habiller en vitesse. 20 minutes plus tard je sortais de la maison pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. J'attendis 5 minutes avant d'apercevoir mon car. Dès qu'il fut arrêté je montai dedans et pris une place à l'avant, je sortis mon IPod et écoutai de la musique jusqu'à ce que je fus arrivé à McKinley.

Dans les couloirs je rasais les murs, c'était mon premier jour je ne voulais surtout pas me faire remar- OUCH ! je venais de me cogner contre quelqu'un ... Décidément ma journée commençais mal !

Valentine : Euh... Désolé j'ai pas fait ex-

... : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser c'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas devant moi... Enfaite moi c'est Rachel Berry et toi tu dois être nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

Valentine : Oui je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Valentine enchantée de te rencontrer Rachel !

Rachel : De même. Tu viens on va voir la répartition des classes !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et m'avais emmené vers ce qui semblait être un tableau d'information. Je m'apprêtais à l'observer de plus près lorsque mon regard fut attiré par le garçon qui se tenait à côté de moi , Il était châtain assez grand et avais de magnifiques yeux bleu !

Rachel : *s'adressant à ce fameux garçon*Hey ! Kurt on est dans la même classe ! *se retournant vers moi* Tu es aussi dans ma classe !

Kurt : Oui j'ai vu ça Rach' !

Valentine : C'est super parce que je connais personne a part toi ici !

Rachel : Ah ! Au fait je ne vous ais même pas présenter ! Kurt voici Valentine, Valentine voici Kurt.

Kurt : Enchanter ! *dit-il en me tendant une main*

Valentine : De même !*dis-je en lui serrant la main*J'adore ta tenue ! Alexander McQueen ?

Kurt : Exactement ! Je sens que l'on va être ami !

Ensuite je continuais à discuter avec lui et Rachel jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon brun et pas très grand vint les interrompre.

... : Salut Kurt ! *Il le prit dans ses bras* Hey Rach' !*dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte qu'il avait avec Kurt*

Rachel : Hey Blaine !

Blaine : Euh... Salut ! *dit-il en se tournant vers moi* Tu es nouvelle ?

Valentine : Oui ! Moi c'est Valentine !

Blaine : Enchanté Valentine moi c'est Blaine *as-t-il dit en prenant place à côté de Kurt*

Valentine : Euh... Vous êtes frères ? *demandais-je a Blaine et Kurt*

Kurt : Pas du tout ! Qu'es ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Valentine : Je ne sais pas vous avez l'air si proche !

Rachel : Blaine est le petit ami de Kurt ! J'espère que tu n'as pas de problème avec le gays ?

Valentine : Non loin de là !

Blaine : J'aurai adoré discuter plus mais je dois aller en cours et malheureusement je ne suis pas dans la même classe que vous alors ... A +

Kurt : A plus Chéri !

Rachel : A + Blaine !

Valentine : A + !

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la salle de Français c'était notre premier cours de la journée. Nous avons été placés par ordres alphabétique ce qui a fait que je me trouvai à la place juste à côté de Kurt. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais pendant le cours je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner à plusieurs reprises pour regarder Kurt.

* * *

[Ellipse : Il est 15h]

Je sortais de mon dernier cours et m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque Rachel et Kurt sont venus me voir.

Rachel : Hey ! Ou tu vas ?

Valentine : Bah... Je rentre chez moi. Pas vous ?

Kurt : Bien sûr que non sinon on va rater le Glee Club !

Valentine : Vous êtes au Glee Club ?

Rachel : Oui ! Viens avec nous ! Tu vas voir c'est génial !

Kurt : C'est une super idée !

Valentine : Oui sa doit être cool !

Sur ces mots nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du Glee Club. A l'intérieur j'allai m'installer sur la chaise à côté de Kurt. Et à ce moment entra un homme, je devinais que c'était notre professeur.

Tout le monde : Bonjour

: Bonjour à tous ! Ah... Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle !

Valentine : Bonjour, Je m'appelle Valentine !

: Bienvenu au Glee Club Valentine ! Tu peux nous chanter quelque chose maintenant... Ou plus tard quand tu seras plus allaise !

Valentine : Je préfère observer pour l'instant.

: Très bien alors !

Je retournai à ma place auprès de Kurt au moment où Blaine arriva.

Blaine : Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard !

: Ce n'est pas grave va t'installer à ta place !

Il s'empressa alors de s'assoir a le place qui était de l'autre côté de Kurt, Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille mais je ne pus entendre. Ensuite pris la parole.

: Quelqu'un a préparé quelque chose ?

Blaine et Kurt : Nous !

Puis ils allèrent se mettre au milieu, ils commencèrent à chanter Perfect de Pink.

*Tout le monde applaudis*

: Bravo les garçons ! Vous avez été GENIAL !

* * *

[Ellipse : A la fin du Glee Club]

Kurt : On te raccompagne ?

Valentine : Oui... Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Rachel : Pourquoi ça nous dérangerais ! Tu habites ou ?

Valentine : Je vais vous montrer ce n'est pas très loin.

Sur le chemin nous discutâmes longuement jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant ma maison.

Valentine : C'est ici que j'habite !

Kurt : Alors au revoir !

Rachel : Attend ! Ça te dit de te joindre à nous ce soir pour notre soirée pyjama hebdomadaire ?

Valentine : Oui ça serait super ! Mais... c'est où ?

Kurt : Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrais te chercher !

Valentine : Merci *dis-je en m'apercevant que ma sœur était en train de m'espionner par la fenêtre*

Rachel : Alors... A ce soir !

Valentine : Oui à ce soir !

Je rentrai tranquillement chez moi, mais dès que j'ouvris la porte je vis ma sœur me sauter dessus !

Inès : C'est qui ce garçon ? Il est mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ?Il est célibataire ?

Valentine : Alors il s'appelle Kurt et il n'est pas célibataire. Et arrête de me poser des questions !

Inès : Oui mais tu le trouve mignon ! N'est-ce pas ?

Valentine : Oui mais ça n'a aucune importance !

Inès : Si c'est important ! En plus qu'est-ce que peu avoir sa petit amie que tu n'as pas ?!

Valentine : Euh... Il est gay !

Inès : Ah... Okay.

Après cet « interrogatoire » je montai dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour ce soir.

PDV de Kurt :

Mon premier jour de classe c'était très bien passer, pour une fois Karofsky n'était pas venu m'embêter. Et surtout j'ai retrouvé Blaine !On ne c'était pas vue depuis seulement 2 jours mais il m'avait énormément manqué ! J'avais prévu de l'inviter chez moi ce soir mais il y a la soirée pyjama chez Rachel et je ne pouvais pas la rater d'autant plus que c'était la première de l'année. J'allais me retrouver avec mes 3 meilleures amies : Rachel, Mercedes et Quinn. Il y aura aussi cette fille Valentine elle a l'air très sympa mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle devenait bizarre quand je m'approchais d'elle, peut-être qu'elle a un problème avec moi !

Bon ! Il faut que je me prépare si je ne veux pas être en retard !

* * *

[Ellipse : Devant la maison de Valentine]

Je descendais de ma voiture et allai toquer a la porte.  
TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Valentine : Ah ! Salut Kurt ! *en ouvrant la porte*

Kurt : Salut Val' ! Euh... On y va ?!

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture.

PDV de Valentine :

Dans la voiture je ne faisais que de le regarder il est si beau !

Kurt : J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Valentine : Euh... Non ! Pourquoi ?

Kurt : Je ne sais pas tu me regarde depuis tout à leur alors j'ai cru que j'avais quelque chose.

Valentine : Non, non tu es parfait !

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Oui il est parfait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire ... Pour qui il va me prendre maintenant !

Kurt : On est arrivé !

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte.  
TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

A peine l'on eut fini de toquer qu'une blonde nous ouvrit la porte et nous salua, c'était Quinn je me souvins lui avoir parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée au Glee Club.

Quinn : Salut ! Venez il ne manque plus que vous !

Elle nous accompagna jusqu'à l'étage et nous entrâmes dans une chambre, celle de Rachel apparemment.

Mercedes : Salut vous deux ! Venez !

Nous nous installâmes sur le lit de Rachel, celle-ci alla chercher du pop-corn avec Quinn.

10 minutes plus tard elles n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

Kurt : Mais où elles sont ? Le film va commencer !

Valentine : Attend ! Je vais les chercher !

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigea vers la cuisine, lorsque ... OMG ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre...

Une petite review pour donner vos impressions?


End file.
